Branwen: Rise of an Empire
by ArashiKazama88
Summary: The 4 Kingdoms have grown used to being on top, this is a story of a man that united the tribes of remnants and forge an empire that will last generations. Not a good summary I know but please give it a read and hope you enjoy and please do leave a review.


**Hello everyone! This is going to be a test run to see what you guys think, so feedback and reviews are welcome.**

**Anyways the idea of this story is inspired from The Horde from the Warcraft franchise, what if there were other tribes beside the Branwen Tribe, now I could have made this fic on the normal RWBY fanfiction but I have plans for this story should it be well received, anyways I have held you guys long enough (If you even read this lol) and let us go to the story! Oh and before I forget a beta reader would be appreciated, thanks**

**Edit: Just did some proof reading and edited and added some stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY; they belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Vale, Atlas, Vacou, and Mistral, these four kingdoms have ruled over Remnant for thousands of years some even say stretching all the way back to the mythical Age of Gods. But war and corruption will always plague the souls of mortals, Human and Faunus kind alike.

While these kingdoms squabble, the faunus cry for equality, and corporations fill their pockets, there are those who live outside the safe walls of the kingdoms, those that reject the idea of the false peace the kingdoms preach, humans and faunus who live in tribes, most prominent of these tribes is the Chiefdom of Menagerie, who was once a tribe that settled on the dangerous lands of Menagerie after losing the Faunus Revolution during the Great War _(1)_.

Many these tribes are scattered throughout Sanus, Solitas, and Anima with many being dominated by one species, human or faunus, but there are some tribes that consists, which is extremely rare, both faunus and human.

One such tribe is the Branwen Tribe, the bloodiest and most warlike of all the tribes, and they zealously follow the one law that all tribes follow, the weak die and the strong survive. The Branwen Tribe is considered the 4th largest tribe and considered a "Great" tribe as throughout the centuries they have conquered and assimilated different tribes and towns that were too weak to resist.

But recently the Bloodmaw Tribe and Thenn Tribe, both the 1st and 2nd Great tribes respectively, have been having skirmishes throughout Anima and Sanus while the ever scheming, Casterly Tribe, the 3rd Great tribe, watch from the sidelines ready to pounce on whoever shows weakness first.

Meanwhile the Branwen Tribe has closed its borders in Northern Animus and there are rumors of internal strife and possible civil war within the clan.

**Corvusgrad, stronghold and seat of power of the Branwen Clan, Northern Animus, 17 years before RWBY begins,**

A young woman sat on her throne as she listened to different Clans of the Branwen tribe yell curses and threats at each other, but the woman merely sat with her eyes closed.

This woman is Raven Branwen, a graduate of Beacon Academy and a former huntress of Team STRQ, she has spent 4 years on adventures and even got married before the situation of her clan hit her, she and her younger brother, Qrow Branwen, have spent 8 years hunting the dark creatures of Grimm and on a particular mission that led them to Corvusgrad they saw the different clans of the Branwen Tribe about to go on a civil war for the ownership of the Black Throne. Qrow wanted to leave them to their faith and leave the life all together, but Raven remembered her duty and told Qrow that if he didn't join her in stopping the fight he would be branded a traitor. Of course her brother being the dog he was cursed her and went back to Ozpin.

Long story short she landed in between the opposing forces and told them who she is; she then proceeded to challenge anyone who would oppose her. Raven ended up slaughtering 20 good warriors but in the end she won and the Clans once again swore their allegiance to the Branwen Clan, which lead to the current situation 14 hours later and if she was honest with herself she now understood why her twin loved to drink so much.

"I say we murder that traitor Qrow! How dare he abandon the Tribe! Does he have no loyalty! At least the Warchief had the stones to make up for her mistake!" Yelled a robust man with a bushy black beard, this man is Mors Umber, Chieftain of the Umber Clan.

"Killing the Lord Qrow would be insulting Lord Umber. We would be breaking centuries old faith we kept with the Branwen Tribe, I say allow the man to live in comfort and exile within the walls of Vale." A cool voice spoke. The voice belonged to Richard Stark, Lord of the Stark Clan. The Starks were considered the more benevolent of the Clans within the Tribe. Richard is the only one to not stake a claim on the Black Throne before Raven's arrival, he tried to mediate but the clans grew restless and hostilities nearly broke out but the Warchief's timely arrival stopped any bloodshed from happening, except maybe for the 20 men she killed but she had to prove she had not grown soft during her 8 years absent.

"Bah! Piss on that Richard! That spineless bad luck charm should be punished! I will personally administer it myself if he ever showed his face again!"

Richard just gave a sigh as the argument resumed, he was about to intervene once again when he noticed that the Warchief has opened her eyes piercing into the arguing Chieftains.

"Enough." It was soft but all arguments and shouting ceased almost immediately as they felt the steel behind it.

"My brother has made his decision; he is exiled but not a traitor. He will be given the benefit of the doubt, if he ever returns he will explain himself before me and the clans. The decision is _final_." She says the last part looking directly at the Umber Chieftain who just would not meet her eyes.

Raven sighed internally almost wishing she followed her brother but she made her decision and he made his and she will stick by it. But that led to another problem, Taiyang and her Children, Naruto and Yang. Naruto is the only one to inherit her red eyed and black hair, while she would have loved to take both children she knew the Clans wouldn't accept Yang as she didn't inherit any Branwen traits _(2) _besides the fact the child would grow to look like her, Naruto on the other hand have all the traits of a Branwen male, that and she could ward off any attempt at marriage as she has a heir to succeed her should she die but she knew both would he worthy of her name, they are her blood after all and she knew that with both on her side she perhaps may even take the fight to the Lady of Darkness herself someday. _(3) _

She would go back to Patch in a few days, for now she has to consolidate her power and make sure none of the more ambitious Chieftains make any move above their station.

She watched as the lords left the throne room and continued to sit wondering what the future might hold, but little did she know she is merely the catalyst of the change to come.

* * *

**And Finished! Sorry it's a bit short but it's a test run like I said, if it proves successful I can promise longer chapters but until then please review goodbye!**

**I decided to change history a bit and merge the Faunus Rights Revolution with the Great War as a major event happened during the war itself.**

**Raven wouldn't know of Yang semblance yet.**

**This Raven a tad bit braver than her cannon counterpart as I needed a strong leader to be a catalyst.**


End file.
